hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 39
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Lord of the Rings on audio book, Silence of the Lambs the musical, American Gladiators getting canceled, Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. * 0:23 - "Wow" - Denise *'0:56' - Intro - "It's the year-end blowout" *'3:12' - This week in Bullshit *'3:17' - Lord of the Rings audio book - "one Scarf to Rule them all" [http://www.box.net/shared/nqd0ki5e0x Lord of the Rings & IKEA] *'6:24' - Eli & Alex reaction to casting of the Lord of the Rings - more audio book *'9:40' - Ikea & Lord of the RIngs *'12:20' - This week in Internet *'12:32' - Silence of the Lambs - The Musical - "If I could smell her cunt" - "It puts the lotion on the skin" http://www.box.net/shared/p7x7qcapst audio *'15:33' - Season 2 of 24 the musical *'16:36' - Walmart dumpster baby is in fact a burrito *'17:52' - myNetworkTV got better ratings than CW - Hulk abusing wife on COPS http://www.box.net/shared/jv7disq6xk audio *'19:42' - American Gladiators Cancelled - Wipeout http://www.box.net/shared/bco5jkebpt audio *'21:45' - What will Wolf do now? *'22:58' - Lightsabres banned in UK grocery store *'24:45' - New Judge Dredd film - Sean Conners & Stallone in porn *'27:40' - RIAA cuts off internet access - Jack in the Box Chinese Food *'29:33' - Tim Robbins plays Tony Stark's dad *'32:08' - Fan Star Trek with George Takei - The gay episode *'34:00' - A store will not put "Adolf Hitler" on a cake http://www.box.net/shared/atdaicl28e audio *'36:23' - Alternate child names - alternate to condoms *'38:35' - Guide to car sex *'39:36' - KB Toys closing - Toys 'R Us - Jurassic Park *'44:03' - Cops rape guy with batons for pot *'46:00' - This week in movies - STD showcase showdown *'47:25' - AIDES for Jesus *'48:40' - Xmas commercial & Religious history *'49:54' - DeBeers Diamond scam *'52:33' - Eli's story - Cannibals say Japanese people taste better - Bizarre foods - Filipino make it illegal to be cannibals http://www.box.net/shared/80ag0qf7ze audio *'56:40' - The day the Earth stood still *'1:01:19' - A Sound of Thunder *'1:03:54' - Dame Judy Dench in Onion - Days of Thunder - Taledega Nights *'1:05:17' - Slumdog Millionaire *'1:09:50' - Doubt & Hard Candy *'1:11:38' - Macy's Gift Card *'1:12:43' - Wanted & Smoking Aces *'1:17:31' - Marley & Me spoilers on posters - "The dog dies" *'1:20:24' - Forgetting Sarah Marshall *'1:25:59' - Reccomendations - Damages *'1:27:55' - TopChef - Denise with a bike *'1:29:05' - Nipple handle bar mustache *'1:30:00' - Mail Sack *'1:31:17' - Josh in a Leia Bra *'1:31:55' - Huey Lewis by Creed *'1:32:45' - Most annoying fashion accessories - emo 80's hair - Ugs & crocs *'1:37:15' - Guys making out in Frisco Mall *'1:38:49' - Josh's destroyed shirts - eating while shitting *'1:39:42' - Does Josh love any other childhood cartoons *'1:41:02' - Any baffling holiday traditions *'1:45:35' - How did you guys meet http://www.box.net/shared/kb5ma0cmnm audio *'1:50:54' - The Spirit *'1:52:05' - Metal or Metal sounding band names *'1:56:02' - TV hopes for 2009 - Battlestar: Galactica hopes *'1:59:49' - Lost *'2:01:32' - What's the first thing you hope Obama changes - BlackBerry - Free Health Care *'2:10:33' - Guy who built Bush's secret email system died in a plane crash *'2:11:45' - Favorite podcast moments - The Last Podcast *'2:15:04' - The IT Crowd - Joel McHale *'2:18:36' - Machine Girl 2 *'2:20:14' - HijiNKS ENSUE Special Request - Josh is full frontal *'2:23:28' - Ending Category:Podcast